Pheromones
by donnabella2k7
Summary: After a powerful pheromone was spilled on Josh, superstars and divas are now after him. The only one who seems to not be affected, is his boyfriend John Cena, who must now fight off everyone after his oblivious boyfriend. Josh/John and Josh/Harem!


**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this new story. I have fallen in love with Josh Mathews stories and this is may way of showing that love. A Josh/Harem story! Since not a lot of stories had been published on Josh, I guess this is may way of helping out the Josh fan club and strengthening the Josh Mathews Archive! (LOL) Hope you guys like! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Pheromones<strong>

**Summary: When Josh gets accidentally sprayed with a powerful pheromone, superstars and divas around him start to act weird whenever his around. Now every man and woman that comes near him instantly becomes enamored with Josh. The only one who seems to not be affected with Josh's pheromones is his boyfriend John Cena, who must now fight off every superstar and diva that tries to make a pass at his oblivious boyfriend. Can John keep what is his or will he be overwhelmed by the numerous hot men and women that is now after is beautiful prince? **

**Pairing(s): Josh/John and Josh/Harem. Also OC/?**

**Rating: T for this chapter, but a heavy M for the next upcoming ones. ;D**

**Setting: Raw's Oct. 3. 2011 episode.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you read in this story that is in affiliation with the WWE, is not mine. I guess the only thing that belongs to me is the plot and Adrian.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Pheromones<strong>

"John!" Josh called out with a smile on his face as he saw his boyfriend getting ready for his 12 Man Tag Team Match sporting his jorts and trademark red t-shirt, hat and sweatbands.

John beamed as he looked up to see his boyfriend walking towards him dressed casually since he wasn't working. Josh was wearing Calvin Klein black jeans, Armani white button up shirt underneath his open Tommy Hilfiger black blazer and the pair of Nike Air Pump 90 black shoes that John had given him** (damn! Josh is ballin with his clothes! XD)**.

John finished tying his shoes and stood up straight to greet his boyfriend. He had a blinding smile on his face as he wrapped Josh is a tight hug. "Hey baby. What are you doing here?" John questioned.

His boyfriend was rarely on now Raw since J.R. returned and instead of him replacing the King while absent, Booker was picked instead. He was glad for that because with all the crazy things happening on Raw, he didn't want his boyfriend getting caught in between the chaos that seemed to be taking over Raw.

If something bad happened to his boyfriend, he was going to have to hunt down the son of a bitch behind the whole mess and raise some hell. He missed Josh like crazy, but wasn't about to risk his Josh's safety because he couldn't see him one day out of seven.

Josh looked up at his boyfriend and gave him a smile. "I missed you. And with the crazy things happening here, I got worried about you."

Josh knew his boyfriend could take care of himself, but he got scared to death when Mike and Ronnie attacked John, Phil and Alberto at Hell in a Cell. He hugged John tighter burying his head into John's broad chest. He loosened his grip when he heard John wince slightly. He pulled away and looked up at John with a concerned look.

"Are you OK? Your not hurt are you?" Josh had a frantic look on his face and pulled away from his boyfriend afraid that he'll cause more pain to his boyfriend.

John shook his head and smiled. "I'm fine babe. Just a bit sore from all the pipe I got yesterday. Those things are not soft. No wonder Paul was out for almost a year." John rubbed the back of his neck as he gave his boyfriend a sheepish look. He didn't want to worry Josh.

The younger man was always caring of John and this affection never fails to bring small tears welling up in John's eyes. Right now, he was hating the fact that Josh had pulled away from him. He wanted his boyfriend in his arms and just squeeze him like there's no tomorrow. His soreness be damned! John opened his arms welcoming his boyfriend back in his arms.

Hesitantly, Josh slowly returned to John's waiting embrace. The warmth he felt whenever he was in his boyfriend's arms was always enough to melt the cold worry he had whenever his boyfriend would go out into the ring.

"You better be OK." Josh mumbled into John's chest. To John, it sounded nothing more than an incoherent mumble. He chuckled slightly before releasing one of his hands to ruffle Josh's hair **(yes, Josh has his cute spiky hair in this fic.)**. He knew Josh hated it when he did that, but the look on his face was worth his boyfriend's small lived wrath.

And just as he expected, Josh pulled away slightly and glared up at John, but with his natural kid face, it looked nothing more than just a small cute puppy pout. John smiled down at his cute little boyfriend and pinched Josh's cheeks with both his hands releasing his hold on the younger man.

Josh slightly groaned with slight pain and annoyance at his boyfriend's antics. He tried to pushed John back, but his boyfriend was much stronger than him making his attempts useless.

John laughed at Josh's attempts for freedom and the cute way his face twisted into a struggling look while his cheeks were being stretched. Josh didn't know how else to get John to let go of him, so instead of using his hands, Josh reared his right leg back and swung towards John's shin. John, distracted by his laughter, didn't see Josh's new attack until a large pain caught him off guard.

Instantly, the pain in both of Josh's cheeks left, leaving both of his cheeks sore and slightly red. Josh rubbed his cheeks trying to soothe the pain and when it subsided, he watched as John hopped around in one leg with holding the other one up.

Josh tried to stifle a laugh as he watched his boyfriend hopping around in pain while holding one leg. John's small cries of pain was enough to have Josh bursting out with laughter. He held his stomach as he hunched over with laughter. Tears pooled in his eyes as he laughed harder.

As the pain in John's shin slowly subsided, he slowly became aware of his boyfriend's melodic laughter. He gave his shin one last rub to soothe the pain before he stood up straight to gaze at the beautiful sight of his boyfriend laughing.

John stared as he watched the small tears brighten up Josh's eyes and his lips curve up into an angelic smile. John couldn't do anything other than stare at his boyfriend with a daze look on his face. He wasn't aware of his staring until Josh stopped laughing and without another word, walked up to his boyfriend and gave him a small peck on his lips before quickly pulling away.

John was disappointed that Josh pulled away before he could deepen the kiss. John smiled at John's reaction. He really wanted the kiss to last longer, but he also wanted to punish John a little for treating him like a small child.

"Good luck on your match." Josh couldn't stay mad at John for long especially since John was now sporting a puppy dog pout on his face that played on Josh's heart strings. He stepped towards John and wrapped his arms around his man's neck.

Between the two men, a simple touch such as this was enough to convey their love for each other. Josh got up on his tiptoe and whispered seductively into John's ear. "If your team wins, I might just give you a little present back at the hotel room." He gave John's ear a small kiss, sending a shiver to run down John's back.

John hadn't expected that from his usually innocent boyfriend. Josh hadn't spoken to him in that way for awhile now, and it still turned him on despite him not hearing those kinds of talk from his boyfriend.

John almost growled with hunger as he attacked Josh's exposed neck. Nipping, biting, licking and sucking. John did whatever he had to in order to hear more of the soft moans Josh was spitting out. Oh how he loved the way Josh reacted vocally to his advances.

He didn't even care that he had a match in less than a minute. He was hungry, hungry for a taste of his little boyfriend.

"Hey! Save it for your hotel room!" Their moment of intimacy was broken when Phil Brooks along with his other tag team members Kofi, Matt, Barri and Stephen made their way towards the busy couple.

Josh turned around with a embarrassed smile on his face and a deep red blush. John had his arms still wrapped around Josh and rested them on Josh's shoulders as he let his boyfriend lean on his chest.

John had a smirk on his face as he pulled his boyfriend closer to him in a possessive manner. Josh notices John's actions and placed both his hands on John's. Josh rested the back of his head onto John's chest and snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

John's tag team partners gave the couple a smile as they watched the way the two still try to be as close to one another without making things awkward for the other men.

Phil closed his eyes and shook his head with smile. "Alright love birds. That's enough, come on Cena. Say good bye to your little dove and lets kick some ass." Phil walked pass the two lovers, but not without patting John's shoulder and sending him a wink and a knowing smirk.

Phil's actions caused the others to chuckle and follow his lead. Each of the men passed the couple and waved at Josh with a smile. After Stephen's leave, the couple were once again alone. Josh turned around and looked up at John with a smile.

"Do you best out there." He said cheerfully as he moved up to give his boyfriend one last kiss. His and John's lips were connected in an instant. The way their lips seems to fit together made both man not want to pull away.

Each caress of the soft flesh of their lips made the kiss more enjoyable. John bent Josh's head back to get a better access to Josh's mouth. John's tongue was about to make it's entrance into Josh's mouth when Josh pulled away with a smirk on his face. John sent him a pleading look, but it wasn't enough to have Josh coming back.

"That's enough for now. Go out there and kick ass." Josh moved closer and whispered "Remember what I told. If you win, it's going to be a fun night for you." Josh bite John's ear slightly then licked the bite mark.

John wanted more dominating moves from his usually submissive boyfriend, but he knew the others would have his ass **(No homo. That ass is for Josh only. XD)** if he didn't get a move on. John smiled down at his boyfriend and nodded.

He gave Josh a final hug, then turned around to follow the others to the ring. When he turned around, he felt Josh give his ass a hard slap. He whipped around grabbing his sore ass with a shocked look on his face.

"What was that for?" He asked with an amused tone and a smile on his face as he stared at his boyfriend's mischievous grin.

Josh didn't reply. He just chuckled at the look on John's face. He winked at John, blew him a kiss and made a shooing motion telling John to get to the ring.

John smiled as he pretended to catch Josh's kiss. He turned around and ran after his team mates. Josh could hear him call out to his team mate. "Let's win this guys! I want a fun freaking night!" Josh laughed at John's antics.

It's not like John and him never had a not fun night. Every night with each other was always fun, if you know what he means. Josh turned around and started to walk back to his and John's locker room.

Josh heard John's theme blazing the arena. He smiled at the audible mixed reaction the crowd had for his man. Although many still loved his boyfriend. He sometimes wonder what it would be like to be adored by many.

But the only person he needs loving him was John. Well, Josh is about to get a surprising...well, surprise.

* * *

><p>Near Josh's location, Adrian Reigns, a fan running loose backstage was wandering the locker rooms looking for her true love.<p>

In her hands, she held a small veil that contained a clear liquid. "I hope this works. I want my prince charming." She said with an enthusiastic manner.

Adrian has always wanted to find the right man for her, but she can never find the right man who she can be happy with. After flipping through the channels on TV, she came across a Monday Night Raw episode.

She became fascinated by the different types of men involved with the show. After watching the rest of the episode, Adrian was convinced that she will find her Mr. Right in the WWE.

Catching the nearest house show, conveniently located just mere hours away from her house, she invaded the backstage of Raw in search of her man.

The only problem Adrian was having was that she doesn't know what type of man she liked. She wandered around the locker rooms endlessly trying to look for her man.

What she didn't know was that superstar and diva were getting ready for the Vote of Confidence and are all waiting near the curtains for the current 12 man Tag Team to end.

Adrian had a look of disappointment and sadness as she grew exhausted from wandering the backstage area. She looked at the small veil in her hands and frowned.

"This was a stupid idea." She said in a disappointed huff. She slumped her shoulders in defeat as she held up the small veil of pheromones. "I guess there's no use for this thing anymore." Adrian spotted a near by bathroom. She pulled the small cap of the veil, ready to flush the love potion down the toilet.

As Adrian made her way towards the bathroom, she heard a man shout "Hey you! Your not suppose to be back here!" Startled by the sudden shout, Adrian whipped around and tripped on the loose wire o the floor.

She watched helplessly on the floor in horror as the veil of pheromones dislodged from her hands and flew up in the air. Adrian's face had a look of horror as the bottle hit Josh Mathews directly in the chest. The pheromones spilling all over Josh and the glass veil shattering in front of his feet.

Not minding the spill on his chest, Josh quickly made his way towards the fallen girl in front of him. "Oh my god, are you OK?" Josh asked Adrian worriedly.

Adrian stared at Josh and before she could say anything, the two backstage security men had helped her up. "OK Miss. Let's go. Your not suppose to be back here with out a pass." They hauled Adrian away from a confused looking Josh.

Situations such as these were very rare. Not many fans can easily enter the backstage area.

Josh turned around and made his way back to his locker room when his foot stepped on broken glass and made a loud crunching sound. Josh looked down at the broken glass beneath his feet and suddenly remembered the small spill that he had on his chest.

He spotted a nearby bathroom and quickly made his way in. Josh stood in front of the sink to gaze at the spill on his chest through the mirror, but surprisingly found none. The small spill must have dried already.

Not thinking more about the incident, Josh washed his hands, dried them and made his way back to his locker room.

Unbenounced to Josh that along his walk back to his locker room, the heads of the backstage crew had immediately turned towards his direction. All of their eyes glazing as they stared at Josh walking passed them.

Josh finally made his way inside his and John's locker room. When he shut the door and turned around, he was surprised to find one Randy Orton sitting down at one of the two black leather love seats.

**(TBC)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hate to end on a cliff hanger, but I had to do it. :D<strong>

**OK guys, I've noticed a growing interest on Josh ever since he got added to the character menu. The only problem we all have is that not many are creating stories with our favorite announcer. There are some very great ones out there, but just like most fan girl, I've always liked harem pairings. And so I bring to you, all the Josh fans out there. My Josh/Harem story. Hope you guys like the pilot chapter. I'll try my hardest to finish writing chapter 2 as fast as I can. AS you can tell by the settings, I have been working on this chapter for a while now. I will try my very hardest to get you guys chapter 2 as fast as I can. Thanks for reading people!**

**Tell me who you guys want Josh to encounter next after Randy! :D**


End file.
